Analytical methods in use in clinical laboratories have been evaluated. New methods and instrumentation have been studied and effects of drugs on test values determined. A statistical model was developed to identify the following two types of interference with a chemical reaction: analyte-independent and analyte-dependent. The interference by hemoglobin was determined for all routine assays in the chemistry service.